


Bruno

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Genderswap, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habían adoptado a Bruno de casualidad, o tal vez lo correcto sería afirmar que Bruno fue el que adoptó a los Schafer, para fortuna de Agus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marbius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/gifts).



> ¡Feliz cumpleaños M-kun! Estoy unas horas antes, pero mejor así a subirlo varios días después. Por los diez años de amistad, con peleas de por medio y otras cosas más entretenidas~ Esto no es el woah, fic del año (o mes, siquiera), pero está aquí por y para ti.

Habían adoptado a Bruno de casualidad, o tal vez lo correcto sería afirmar que Bruno los adoptó a ellos. Apareció una tarde cualquiera en el vecindario y cuando empezó a beber del agua empozada en algunas zonas del césped, la señora Schafer no tuvo el corazón de botarlo. Todo lo contrario, fue por un recipiente, y además de agua, también le dio sobras de la cena del día anterior. El perro era todavía un cachorro y tenía una correa de cuero en el cuello, señal de que estaba perdido, pero por más anuncios que pusieron en los postes y vía Internet, nadie reclamó al mastín napolitano.

Entonces Franziska, decidida, lo nombró como Bruno (en dudoso honor a un exnovio) y lo llevó al veterinario para que lo revisaran y vacunaran. Con sus ahorros también compró una bolsa de galletas, una cama gigantesca y una correa que reemplazó a la antigua y en la que había un pequeño dije que rezaba: «Bruno Schafer».

Ante tamaño compromiso de su hija mayor, a los señores Schafer solo les quedó aceptar que tenían un nuevo integrante en la familia. Cuando Franziska ingresó a la universidad y se marchó a vivir a Berlín, la responsabilidad pasó a manos de Agus, quien no se quejó, ya que Bruno era un compañero incomparable, excepto un pequeño detalle: no le gustaba los desconocidos, y, en especial, no le gustaba los gemelos Kaulitz.

—¡Saca a tu bestia de encima mío! —exclamó Tom cuando Bruno se paró en sus patas e hizo amago de lanzarse contra él.

—Bruno, ¡no!, compórtate —dijo Agus, abrazando a su perro para evitar que Tom fuera aplastado. Bill había tenido el buen recaudo de quedarse detrás de la puerta entreabierta, protegiéndose de cualquier ataque—. ¡Sé buen chico!

Bruno había salido a un largo paseo matutino en compañía de Fran, que estaba de visita, por eso Agus había calculado que estaría durmiendo una siesta encima de alguna cama y ni siquiera el ruido lo haría bajar. Esa era otra característica de su perro, la pereza. Vaya error.

—Bill, ayúdame —pidió Tom cuando Bruno se soltó de los brazos de Agus y dio ladrido que resonó en toda la primera planta.

—No quiero ser comida de perro —se disculpó Bill a través de la madera, habiendo cerrando la puerta de un porrazo por el susto.

—Traidor —murmuró Tom y Agus rodó los ojos, aunque su expresión cambió pronto cuando otra vez tuvo que hacer uso de su fuerza para impedir que Bruno embistiera contra Tom.

Sabía que no lo mordería, pero sí lo llenaría de babas y le haría rasguños.

—¿Puedo pasar yo? —preguntó una voz desde afuera.

—No te lo recomendaría —se apresuró a decir Bill.

Luego de un sonido indefinible proveniente de Bill, la puerta se abrió. Agus, Tom y Bruno desviaron la atención para ver a Georgie ingresar a la casa con soltura. Bill volvió a entrecerrar la puerta y Tom aprovechó el momento para arrastrarse lejos del perro.

Con soltura, Georgie se acercó a Bruno. Tom dijo algo enrevesado que nadie le entendió (seguro advirtiéndole lo bestia del infierno que era el perro) y Agus se quedó mirándola con cierto interés. Bruno gruñó, pero cuando Georgie se puso de cuclillas a su lado, bajó la cabeza y se dejó acariciar sin problemas.

Los dos testigos se quedaron sorprendidos. Aquella era la primera vez que Georgie pisaba la casa Schafer y, por ende, la primera vez que conocía a Bruno.

—Esto es imposible —se quejó Tom en voz alta, y fue hacia la puerta. Tuvo que forcejear un poco para que Bill cediera, pero cuando lo hizo, también la usó para refugiarse.

Sin deshacerse por completo del asombro, Agus dejó ir a Bruno que siguió contento bajo las caricias de Georgie.

—Le gusto a los animales —explicó Georgie con una sonrisa, ignorando a los gemelos que discutían en voz baja—. Sobre todo, ellos me gustan a mí, ¿verdad, pequeño?

—¿Por dónde esa cosa es pequeña? —farfulló Tom, dejando de dirigirse hacia Bill. Bruno giró hacia él y le enseñó un colmillo, haciéndole sobresaltar.

Agus, sin poderlo evitar, soltó una carcajada que retumbó en la sala.

—¿Me ayudas a llevarlo hacia mi cuarto? —le pidió a Georgie—. Si lo dejamos aquí no podremos ir hacia el sótano y jamás empezaremos las prácticas.

Georgie asintió, se levantó y Bruno con ella. —¿Vamos a jugar? —dijo en voz juguetona y sin esperar a que Agus guiara el camino, corrió escaleras arriba. Bruno, excitado, le siguió los pasos.

Cuando Agus los alcanzó, Georgie estaba inclinada hacia Bruno rascándole detrás de las orejas.

—No sabía cuál era tu habitación —explicó, sin apartarse del perro—. Me encanta tu mascota.

—Parece que es mutuo —dijo Agus—. Es la segunda a la izquierda, al fondo del corredor.

Cuando empezaron a avanzar, para su pasmo, Agus se atrapó preguntándose qué tan desordenado estaba su dormitorio (lo cual era imposible, le gustaba ser ordenada) e incapaz de recordar si había llevado la ropa sucia del día anterior a la lavandería. Era un nerviosismo ridículo, así dándole tal clasificación, lo descartó. Hizo buen trabajo hasta que llegaron al cuarto y Bruno se abalanzó encima de la cama. Tenía el cobertor de lilas y las sábanas a juego, sin evitarlo, sus mejillas se encendieron, pero Georgie no comentó al respecto y Agus recordó por qué la otra chica le agradaba más que los Kaulitz.

Lo suyo era una amistad más o menos reciente. Se habían conocido en la escuela de música a pesar de que tocaban distintos instrumentos y lo abismalmente distintas que eran. Georgie tenía un largo cabello castaño muy bien cuidado, un cuerpo atlético y alta, además de vestir femeninamente y usar maquillaje tenue; lo opuesto a Agus, que tenía cabello corto y rubio, y prefería gastar su tiempo en otras cosas que en pintarrajearse la cara o las uñas (esto para decepción de Fran, que cuando su hermana alcanzó los diez años, se tuvo que despedir para siempre de su muñeca viviente a quien podía maquillar y poner vestidos con blondas).

Georgie se quedó todavía un rato más dándole mimos a Bruno que estaba boca arriba ocupando gran espacio en la cama.

—Bill y Tom deben estar impacientándose, ¿no? —dijo con una sonrisa, viendo los pelos que tenía adheridos en su ropa.

—Seguro.

—Hace poco atropellaron al perro de mi vecino —pronunció Georgie, irguiéndose y haciéndole una seña a Bruno para que se quedara quieto. Agus alzó una ceja cuando fue obedecida—. Murió. No era mío, pero yo me encargaba de sacarlo a pasear y lo extraño. Éramos grandes amigos.

—Lo siento. —Hizo una pausa—. Si quieres puedes venir y pasear a Bruno, le gustas mucho.

El modo en el que se iluminaron los ojos verdes de Georgie hizo que el corazón de Agus saltara en su pecho.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Oh, genial, genial. Supongo que eso significa que nos veremos pronto, Bruno —dijo y con una última rascada en el lomo del animal, ambas muchachas se colaron fuera de la habitación, para después cerrar la puerta.

Bajando las gradas escucharon los ladridos hasta que hubo silencio.

—Seguro ya se echó a dormir.

Georgie soltó una risita.

 

Agus estaba sentada en la banca con las piernas cruzadas, concentrada en ponerse esparadrapos en sus dedos con ampollas por el agarre tan continuo de las baquetas. Todavía tenía varios minutos libres para entrar a la escuela, pero como llegar temprano le era habitual, tenía modos de entretenerse, como leer un libro o avanzar los deberes. Era sociable, nadie podía acusarle de lo contrario, sin embargo, también sabía apreciar sus momentos de soledad.

Cuando quedó satisfecha con sus dedos, ajustó sus audífonos y se distrajo batiendo las manos al aire al ritmo de Lars Ulrich. Tan enfocada estaba en la música de Metallica, que no se percató de que dos muchachas que una banca cercana a la suya hasta que una de ellas se inclinó hacia la otra y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

Sus manos quedaron tiesas por un segundo y abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando notó que una de las chicas era Georgie.

Decidió que era demasiada información para ser procesada en un instante, por lo que se pararía y actuaría como si no hubiera presenciado algo. Su plan fue echado por la borda cuando Georgie la vio.

Con una sonrisa en la boca, Georgie le dijo algo a su acompañante, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Y luego se le acercó.

—Hey.

—Hola, Georgina —dijo con voz neutra, sacándose un audífono de una oreja para poder escuchar.

El nombre provocó en ambas un mohín. Había sido un acuerdo tácito al conocerse, nada de Georgina y Agustina. Ellas eran Georgie y Agus, mucho más cómodas con los diminutos de sus nombres.

—Ehm. —Georgie sentó a su lado y balanceó sus pies, sus ojos fijos en algún punto de su regazo—. En cuanto a lo que viste…

—No vi nada —interrumpió.

Georgie volteó hacia ella con rapidez, su frente arrugada en cuestionamiento. —¿No?

—No —negó. Se enderezó, sacándose el otro audífono y poniéndose la mochila en la espalda—. ¿Entramos? Las clases iniciarán. —Sin responderle, Georgie caminó a su lado, extrañamente silenciosa—. Antes de que me olvide, ¿te parece este viernes?

—¿El viernes? —preguntó sin saber a qué se refería.

—Sacar a Bruno al parque —explicó Agus—. ¿A menos que ya no quieras? —añadió en forma de interrogante, de repente dubitativa.

—¡Claro que quiero! —exclamó Georgie, su semblante volviéndose a iluminar.

—Genial. Te diría hoy, pero mi hermana se encuentra de visita y está monopolizando a Bruno.

La risa de Georgie era melodiosa, concluyó Agus, echándole un vistazo de soslayo. Georgie tenía una camiseta verde ajustada a la altura de sus pechos, un sweater (para seguro ponérselo luego) cargado en sus brazos con su bolso, y jeans negros. Era atractiva, pero eso era algo Agus lo había sabido desde el principio. Lo diferente era que la información que antes había pasado como desapercibida, estaba cobrando otros tintes.

Si quería autoengañarse, Agus situaría en la visita a su casa el despegue de su interés. Como era una chica lista, aceptaba que era desde antes.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Georgie y ahora Agus fue la que sonrió.

 

«Esto está mal, contrólate, tú no eres así», pensó Agus, afilando los ojos a la chica que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo, pero fue inevitable que volviera a estudiar su cabello, sus facciones y su ropa. Había tenido dos cambios de ropa y se había pasado el peine repetidas veces por los mechones rubios, incluso contemplando la idea de ponerse zarcillos o brillo labial.

—Esto está mal —repitió, esta vez en voz alta, y era así, malo en cinco o seis niveles distintos.

—No sé si mal, pero sí inusual. —Agus atravesó con una mirada irritada a su hermana echada al lado de Bruno, que dormitaba, y luego suspiró—. ¿Conociste un chico?

—No.

—¿Una chica? —preguntó descuidadamente. Sus orejas ardieron, delatándola, y Fran comenzó a reír—. Wow, ¿¡en serio!?

—Es una amiga…

—Pero quieres que sea algo más —afirmó Fran con seguridad y Agus hizo una mueca.

—Tiene novia —respondió, acordándose de la chica con la que le había visto besándose.

Y era por tal recuerdo que se sentía tan insegura consigo misma, por primera vez en su existencia poniendo en duda qué tan bueno era poner comodidad sobre cualquier aspecto. No era como si de pronto quisiera poseer una caballera digna de comercial de un champú y ropa femenina aparecida mágicamente en su guardarropa, no, pero… No había tenido mucha oportunidad, sin embargo, sí lo necesario como para detallar cómo era la chica con la que Georgie, al parecer, salía. Sus bucles rojizos, su vestimenta entallada y lo bonita que era.

Fran se puso detrás de ella, quitándole el cepillo que aún tenía en la mano y dejándolo en el tocador.

—Eres preciosa —dijo con voz suave—, tal como estás. Nunca quieras cambiarte por alguien más.

—No seas ridícula, no quiero cambiar —masculló Agus.

—Oye, ¡respetos a tu sabia hermana mayor!

Cuando su teléfono en su velador vibró, Agus tragó saliva y fue hacia Bruno, despertándolo. El sonido de la cadena logró desperezar al perro y antes de irse para dar a encuentro a Georgie, quien acababa de avisarle que estaba en el parque cercano, Agus le sonrió a Fran.

—Gracias —expresó con simpleza y se fue corriendo, tratando de seguir la velocidad de Bruno.

 

Georgie estaba vestida con sencillez, un pantalón de buzo y una camiseta oscura, seguramente en previsión para no ensuciarse.

Agus elevó las cejas al no recibir un recibimiento tan cálido como Bruno, con quien Georgie no tuvo reparos en ponerse a su altura y acariciarle la cabeza y detrás de las orejas con efusividad.

—Tu perro es tan grande y bonito, con una carita de no hacer nada más que dormir y comer.

—Pues es así —dijo Agus—. Creo que no conozco un perro tan vago como el mío.

Como si quisiera desmentirla, ni bien llegaron al parque y Agus lo soltó de la cadena, Bruno empezó a correr alejándose de ellas.

—Woah, sí que tiene energía —dijo Georgie antes de despegar en la dirección del perro sin más demora.

Agus se quedó quieta un instante, sin saber qué hacer. Había creído que esta iba a ser una oportunidad en la que obligatoriamente debía de hablar con Georgie sobre cualquier cosa mientras paseaban a Bruno… o algo así, tantos escenarios habían corrido por su cabeza pero ninguno involucraba que ella estaría sentada en una banca mirando a Georgie y Bruno jugar a las perseguidas primero, revolcarse en el pasto.

Debía reconocer que era un espectáculo.

El cabello de Georgie estaba peinado en una trenza, estilo que nunca antes le había visto, aunque con toda razón ya que Agus imaginaba que con tanto juego y revuelto, hubiese acabado hecho una maraña imposible de peinar. Su ropa se ensució de barro y en la parte de las rodillas de verde por el césped. Sin embargo, a Georgie parecía que nada le importaba más que jugar con el animal y Bruno estaba encantado por la atención.

Como si nunca se hubiera entretenido tanto. ¿Y tal vez era así?, al menos no desde que Fran partió a la universidad y sus paseos se volvieron en dar unas cuantas vueltas a la manzana o pasar de quince minutos a media hora libre en el parque.

—Ah, ¡me robaré a Bruno y nunca más sabrás de mí! —exclamó Georgie, sentándose satisfecha a su lado.

Bruno, también exhausto, se echó a sus pies, jadeando.

—Te creería si no fuera por Devilish —contestó Agus—. Veo muy capaz a Bill de rastrearte hasta el fin del mundo por haber dejado la banda y trayéndote de regreso de la trenza.

Georgie rió, soltando esa clase de carcajada que arrugaba sus músculos faciales en una mueca completa y Agus sintió que las mejillas se le sonrojaban. Se amonestó en silencio.

—Pero olvidas algo muy importante: tendré a Bruno a mi lado. Él se encargará de ambos Kaulitz.

—Buen punto —cedió.

—No tenía intención de ensuciarme tanto, hm.

—¿En serio? Lucía como si esa hubiera sido tu única meta.

—No, no —dijo, inclinándose para acariciar otra vez la cabeza peluda de Bruno—, solo me dejé llevar. ¿Regresamos? Apuesto a que se muere de sed. Y, si te soy sincera, también yo.

—Oh.

Agus le puso la cadena de vuelta a Bruno, más que todo por prevención (¿qué tal si Tom o Bill se materializaba de la nada en el vecindario?, nadie los salvaría), pero fue Georgie quien la tomó.

—Esto ha sido muy entretenido.

—Entonces habrá que repetirlo —dijo Agus.

Llegaron a la casa y sí, Bruno se lanzó hacia su tazón con agua fresca, bebiendo por largo rato. Al inicio Georgie y Agus lo observaron, sin embargo, pronto Agus fue hacia su refrigeradora y se apresuró a darle opciones a Georgie.

—Agua, jugo de naranja o piña, té helado. Ah, también hay Pepsi y Fanta.

—Té helado, por favor.

—Ok.

—¿Me prestas tu baño? Quisiera las manos y la cara, no quiero ni imaginar cómo debo lucir.

Agus había notado una pequeña mancha de lodo en el mentón de Georgie y sonrió señalándosela.

«Pero igual luces hermosa», pensó, refrenándose a tiempo de comentarlo en voz alta.

Cuando Georgie regresó del servicio, no había rastros de la mancha, aunque las mejillas de Georgie seguían rojizas por el ejercicio.

—Gracias —dijo antes de tomar el primer sorbo del té que Agus había dispuesto para ella.

Bruno se echó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en el pie de Georgie.

—Traición a los Schafer —murmuró Agus con diversión—. Si sigue así, voy a pensar que quiere irse contigo.

—¿Y quién no quisiera? —se burló Georgie—. ¿Verdad, tesoro?

—Oye, que aquí ha sido tratado con amor y jamás le ha faltado comida, paseos y vacunas.

—Lo sé, es evidente lo engreído y bien cuidado que está.

Quedaron en silencio, los sonidos de la respiración de Bruno llenando el ambiente. Agus agradeció que su hermana no hubiera bajado a meter las narices donde nadie la llamaba.

Georgie tomó todo el vaso de té y declinó la oferta de que le sirviera más.

—Debo irme —dijo revisando el reloj de su teléfono.

—Oh.

Sin querer, la mente de Agus se fue a la chica bonita de largo cabello. Georgie se despidió de Bruno, quien (a pesar de todo), venció el cansancio y fue con ellas hasta la puerta.

—De parte de Bruno, espero que esto se repita.

—Dalo por descontado —sonrió Georgie.

No debía. Tenía que quedarse callada. Esto era un tonto enamoramiento adolescente, Georgie no era más que la chica que conocía por su escuela de música y la bajista de su bandita adolescente.

Solo eso.

«Cállate, Agustina Schafer. Di, “buenas noches y adiós, Georgie”.»

—Georgie…

—¿Pasa algo?

«Es un grave, grave error…»

—Lo del otro día… —dijo. Apenas acabó de hablar y Georgie mostró una expresión de incomodidad, deseó retroceder veinte segundo atrás y mantener los labios sellados.

—¿Lo que no viste?

—Lo que sí vi —aclaró Agus. Ya había puesto la lengua en movimiento, acalló todos sus pensamientos tildándola de boba.

—Es una chica…

—¿Tu novia?

—Uhm, no —negó Georgie—. Es mi amiga.

—Pero la estabas besando.

Aplausos para Agustina, que hacía obvio que todavía no podía ubicar bien el filtro de su cerebro a su boca.

—No es un gran secreto para mi familia y algunos amigos que también me gustan las chicas —ofreció Georgie—. Lamento que te enteraras así.

—No te preocupes, no es como si estuviéramos en la edad antigua y la bisexualidad no existiera.

—Sí, pero igual siempre hay familias tradicionalistas, y no sé cómo ibas a reaccionar. Bill y Tom lo aceptaron como si nada.

—Así son ellos —dijo Agus—. Las cosas que no tienen que ver con ellos directamente no suelen interesarles.

—Seh, viven en Kaulitzcenlandia. ¿No hay problemas entre tú y yo, cierto?

—No.

—Me alegra.

«¡Dile que te gusta! Dile que sospechas que eres lesbiana. Dile algo, ¡maldita sea!». Sin embargo, su mente había decidido que había llegado el momento de anudar la lengua, así que Agus quedó muda y se despidió de Georgie con un gesto.

Un silbido en sus espaldas le hizo girar. Fran estaba en la silla que previamente había ocupado, pelando una manzana.

—Eso fue doloroso de presenciar.

—Argh, Frani entrometida.

—Esa soy yo —asintió Fran con una sonrisa—. Es guapa y si le gusta a Bruno y a mi hermanita, también me gusta a mí.

—Tiene novia.

—Vamos —expresó Fran, dándole el primer mordisco a su manzana—, te ha dicho que es solo su amiga.

—¿Amiga cariñosa? —planteó con un mohín.

—Esa clase de amistades vienen y van —razonó Fran—. Tienes la excusa perfecta para frecuentarla y saber de ella además de las prácticas de tu banda y la escuela de música.

—¿Ah?

—¡Bruno! —El mencionado ladró y recibió contento un pedazo pequeño de manzana.

 

Bill y Georgie estaban hablando de cuidado del cabello, y Agus no podía creerlo. Tom estaba retrasado para el ensayo, según Bill por haberse quedado tiempo extra en el parque de patinadores.

—Le voy a arrancar los ojos cuando venga —había declarado Bill con decisión.

Agus volvió a bostezar, pero no detuvo sus miradas de soslayo a Georgie. Su _crush_ aumentaba de tamaño a pasos monumentales, era una vergüenza, aunque nada superaba a lo poco que trabajaba para conseguir el interés de Georgie.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Gus?

—¿Qué? —preguntó con modorra—. No les he estado escuchando.

Y quién le podría culpar, hablar de marcas de champú que no tuviera sal, de tratamientos caseros para el cabello reseco, de cuidados post-lavado y demás tonterías, la aburrían a morir.

—Ni sé para qué pregunto —dijo Bill, señalando su cabello—. Apuesto a que a veces tú ni te echas acondicionador.

Era verdad. Si estaba apurada, si se olvidaba o si simplemente no había, Agus se saltaba aquel paso sin remordimientos. Encogió un hombro y Bill rodó los ojos.

—No todas vivimos pendientes de las horquillas y la resequedad. El tuyo es un estilo que te cae bien, Agus —intervino Georgie con una sonrisa.

Traicioneras, sus mejillas cobraron un tinte granate que pasó desapercibido tanto para Bill como para Georgie porque Tom al fin había llegado.

 

Fue un fin de semana, un tiempo después, que Georgie y Agus volvieron a sacar a pasear a Bruno juntas. Se había hecho una costumbre que cuando Georgie pudiera, se pasara por la casa de los Schafer y sacara a pasear al perro incluso si no estaba Agus. Fran había seguido molestando a su hermana menor a que hiciera algo al respecto, pero era en vano.

—¿Te apetece un helado? —preguntó Georgie de pronto—. Yo pago.

Bruno, que caminaba tranquilamente entre ellas y sin tirar de la cadena, se detuvo cuando Georgie lo hizo, en espera de que Agus respondiera.

—¿Y Bruno?

—Bruno puede ir con nosotros, por supuesto —replicó Georgie.

La heladería no estaba muy lejana, aunque Agus nunca había ido allí. Cuando probó el cono con dos bolas de helado, uno de fresa y el otro de vainilla, reconoció que había sido un error.

—Está delicioso —murmuró sin dejarle de darle lametones.

Georgie rió. Estaban sentadas en las mesas del exterior, disfrutando del sol cálido y el buen tiempo, Bruno sentado al lado de Georgie.

—Tienes que probar este, es mi favorito —afirmó Georgie.

A diferencia de Agus que había elegido ordenar un helado simple, Georgie había pedido una copa que incluía tres sabores distintos de helado, una galleta alargada de chocolate, chispitas y frutas en pequeños trozos. Georgie alargó hacia ella su cuchara y Agus abrió la boca sin pensarlo. La chica tenía razón, la combinación sabía increíble. La simpleza de su helado le causó decepción, pero lo superó al masticar el cono crocante.

—Tienes la mejilla manchada —sonrió Georgie.

Sin premeditación, se pasó el revés de la mano por ambas mejillas. Solo al finalizar la acción, advirtió que debía lucir como alguien criada en la selva, sin mínima noción de que existían las servilletas. Se sonrojó y quiso mimetizarse en la silla al notar que Georgie la miraba divertida.

De nuevo se acordó de la chica con la que la había visto, bonita, alta, femenina, alguien que seguramente jamás actuaría como camionero.

Era mejor ser realista, no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Georgie, dos años no eran mucha diferencia de edad, pero sí hacían la diferencia si eras adolescente. Eso sin contar que seguro no era su tipo.

—¿Por qué de pronto el aire depresivo? —cuestionó Georgie, seleccionando con cuidado un pedazo de fruta para dárselo a Bruno que meneaba la cola de lado a lado.

—Me gustas —declaró sin pensarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y si antes había estado sonrojada, ahora su cara era como un foco rojo—. Oh, Dios. ¡Olvida lo que dije!

—¿Por qué? Tú también me gustas, Agus —dijo Georgie con tranquilidad.

—No entiendes…

—¿No?

¿O sí había entendido? Quizá era ella la que no entendía, después de todo.

—¿Quieres salir a una cita conmigo? —preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos puestos en la copa de helado que estaba por ser finalizada.

—Creí que esto era una cita —dijo Georgie, alzando las cejas—. Nos encontramos en un lugar agradable, estamos charlando y te he hecho avergonzar al menos un par de veces. Es totalmente una cita.

—¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía?

Georgie elevó una ceja. —No te ofendas, pero no has sido muy sutil. Sé que te gusto.

—Acabo de decírtelo…

—Me refiero a que lo sabía desde antes —aclaró riéndose, y Agus volvió a sentir que las mejillas le quemaban—. Tom y Bill me caen bien, no me malinterpretes, solo que si no fuera porque tú también estás obligada a soportarlos junto conmigo en los ensayos y presentaciones, creo que los hubiera asesinado mientras dormían.

—Lo mismo digo —expresó Agus con una sonrisa.

Volvió a acordarse de la bella pelirroja amiga de Georgie, sin embargo, prefirió guardar silencio y disfrutar de su cita, algo que ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza que podría conseguir.

 

A diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que era Tom el que se retrasaba para las prácticas, esta vez fueron ambos gemelos… no que Georgie y Agus resintieran la ausencia. Estaban sentadas en el sillón viejo del estudio, disfrutando de la primera vez que tenían un momento a solas desde la ocasión en la que Agus se había confesado. Y si bien no eran los primeros besos que compartían, sí lo más largos y calientes, y lo fueron en seguidilla hasta que el cabello de Georgie se entrometió, y por más perfecto y sedoso que era, se convirtió un fastidio.

—Creo que tengo un pelo en la boca —se quejó Agus, sacando la punta de la lengua y tratando de remover dicho pelo.

Georgie rió, apartando el cabello de su rostro.

—Vaya beso —masculló de Agus.

—¿Qué beso? Si mal recuerdo, no ha habido ningún beso.

Sin dejar que respondiera, Georgie la tomó de las mejillas y la volvió a besar con fuerza, dándole  un beso húmedo, electrizante que ganaba a cada segundo en intensidad. La lengua de Georgie acarició entre sus labios y entró en contacto con su lengua.

—Creo que me pasaste el pelo —dijo Georgie apartándose, y volvió a reír.

Ese era su primera sesión larga de besuqueo con una chica, con su primer tonto enamoramiento, y Agus no le cambiaría nada, sin añadirle o quitarle detalles. O eso pensaba hasta que vio a los Kaulitz mirándolas desde la entrada. Bill tenía una mano encima de la boca y Tom lucía con la mirada perdida, como si hubiera tomado demasiado alcohol (lo cual probablemente era justo que lo había pasado).

—¡Dios mío!, nooooo, ¡ustedes no pueden involucrarse!

Agus quería señalar que era demasiado tarde, pero en realidad ni tenía idea de en qué posición estaban. Maldijo a Bill por orillarlas de tener que definirlo de una vez.

—¿Por? —preguntó Georgie con soltura. Y para demostrar un punto, agarró la mano de Agus.

—¡Si ustedes acaban su relación la banda se va al carajo!

Esta vez, la risa provino tanto de Georgie como de Agus.

—No seas iluso.

—Si Devilish fracasa por su culpa, ¡juro que los perseguiré en sus sueños el resto de sus existencias! —dijo Bill con voz dramática.

Agus pensó con vaguedad que tal vez Tom, que seguía ido, no era el único que había bebido demasiado alcohol. Pero también aceptaba que Bill era bastante capaz de cumplir con su amenaza. Para los Kaulitz, el proyecto de la banda representaba un sueño que querían cristalizar a toda costa. Sabía que tanto para Georgie como ella, era algo con lo que podían ilusionarse, pero no un objetivo de vida. Habían hablado al respecto, sobre sus planes alternos mientras Tom y Bill se negaban terminantemente a aceptar que su banda no llegaría a ser exitosa.

Ese espíritu era envidiable.

 

Los ensayos habían cambiado para Agus de una manera un poco radical. Donde antes solo habían estado su batería, sus baquetas y la música, ahora existía Georgie. No era que el resto de sus compañeros de banda fueran inexistentes (Bill, sobre todo, quien siempre era ruidoso), sin embargo, ahora sus ojos se desviaban hacia Georgie de vez en cuando, en cómo sus dedos se movían sobre las cuerdas o cómo meneaba la cabeza de forma rítmica. Por esa nueva fijación también había notado el modo en el que Tom, en ocasiones, la miraba con fijeza.

Agus, que también había caído bajo el encanto de Georgie, no podía culparlo y sabía que era algo pasajero (más que gusto, propiamente, distinguía algo de admiración). Igualmente, no conseguía ponerlo debajo de la alfombra, hacerse la ignorante.  Y sabía el motivo: la chica pelirroja.

El gusto había sido establecido entre ellas dos, pero ahí quedaba. Había besos, paseos-citas con Bruno, muchas risas y conversación. Incluso la última vez que habían salido al parque con su perro, buena parte del trayecto de vuelta lo hicieron agarradas de la mano y Agus había sentido que nada podía ser mejor. Si tan solo eso fuera suficiente…

Llegó hora en la que Simone, la madre de los gemelos los recogería a estos, así que dieron por terminado el ensayo. Tanto Georgie como Tom guardaron sus instrumentos y salieron del estudio que habían alquilado de forma temporal juntando sus ahorros.

Se sentaron en la acera para esperar, Bill y Georgie compartiendo un cigarrillo, cuando se escuchó un maullido.

Agus siguió el sonido, alejándose unos cuantos metros hacia un callejón que estaba próximo. Allí encontró a un gato pequeño que estaba en una caja. El animal maullaba y con el corazón enternecido, lo recogió para volver con el resto.

—¡Gatito! —exclamó Bill, levantándose para acariciarlo—. Está muy delgado y sucio —observó, tomándolo en sus brazos.

Tom y Georgie también se acercaron. Los maullidos siguieron imparables.

—Debe tener hambre —dijo Agus, volviendo a recibir al gato—. Me gustaría quedármelo, pero después de Bruno es imposible… —Miró a los otros y Tom negó con la cabeza.

—Con nosotros también es imposible, Kasimir y Scotty son las únicas mascotas que mamá va a permitir que tengamos.

—Seh —asintió Bill—. Hace poco Andreas encontró un cachorro y por más que le suplicamos, no aceptó.

Agus giró hacia Georgie que era ahora la que cargaba al animalito. —No, mi mamá tiene alergia, lo siento —completó, regresando al gato a Agus—. Pero creo que sé quién puede darle un hogar. Fabi.

—¿Quién es Fabi? —preguntó Agus llevada por la curiosidad.

—La conoces —dijo Georgie y describió en pocas palabras a la chica con la que la había visto Agus, la bonita, alta y sofisticada pelirroja.

Guardándose en el fondo su desagrado, Agus estuvo de acuerdo con que sería lo mejor para el gatito una vez que Georgie le contó del otro gato que tenía Fabi y era el consentido de su familia. Los Kaulitz fueron recogidos a los pocos minutos y Simone se ofreció a acercarlos a su destino.

Agus hubiese querido desentenderse del tema, pero sentía cierta responsabilidad por haber sido ella la que encontró al gato, así que se vio obligada a ir a la casa de la tal Fabi. No estaba tan lejos, pero el camino le sirvió para prepararse mentalmente.

Y vaya que lo necesitó.

Si en la oportunidad anterior Fabi había estado vestida de manera casual, ahora tenía un vestido corto que seguro usaba para estar en su casa y su largo cabello en un moño desarreglado que en conjunto le daba una imagen tan espontánea y atractiva que Agus se obligó a aceptar que sus celos se dispararon hasta la luna (y cierto gusto muy, muy culpable).

Fabi escuchó la historia y de inmediato acogió al nuevo miembro.

—¿No debes consultar con tus padres o algo así? —preguntó Agus, tendiéndole el animal.

—No —negó la chica—, los conozco. Sé que no se negarían. ¿Saben si es niña o niño? —preguntó dándole mimos.

—Ni idea —respondió Georgie. Con movimientos prácticos, Fabi alzó al gato y les dijo que era macho—. Ponle Devilish en nuestro honor —pidió con diversión.

Fabi rodó los ojos y les pidió que la acompañaran a la cocina. Puso un poco de leche a calentar y luego la vertió en un tazón. El gatito empezó a tomarla con avidez y Agus sonrió, negándose al ofrecimiento de Fabi de beber o comer algo. Georgie sí aceptó un vaso de jugo y las tres se quedaron contemplando al gato hasta que acabó y volvió a maullar. Los ruidos eventualmente atrajeron al otro gato que tenía Fabi y Agus volvió a sonreír al verlos interactuar.

—Yoda también es macho —les contó Fabi, sentándose en el suelo junto a los dos gatos—, es muy apacible y tiene sus años.

Se quedaron conversando un rato más hasta que Agus advirtió que debía irse. Georgie se paró junto a ella para su sorpresa, ya que había pensado que se quedaría junto a Fabi. Ambas se despidieron, le dieron una última caricia al gatito y salieron de la casa.

—No te preocupes, va a estar muy bien.

—Lo sé. Fabi es… —alargó adrede y Georgie sonrió.

—Fabi es genial —dijo por ella y Agus asintió. La chica parecía ser sencilla, amar a los animales y ser agradable. Era un paquete completo—. Vamos a tomar el bus, ¿o prefieres caminar?

La caminata no sería corta y a Agus le hubiera encantado acceder, pero debía llegar a casa para cumplir con su hora de llegada.

—Bus.

—Oh, ok, vamos.

La mano de Georgie se pegó a la suya en un roce y Agus sintió una calidez en el estómago. Se detuvo de pronto y Georgie hizo lo mismo un paso más allá, girando a verla con la frente arrugada, cuestionándole si pasaba algo. No, nada pasaba. Agus se le acercó y dejó un beso en sus labios, algo casto y luego otro en su mejilla.

—Gracias por la solución —dijo.

—Me alegra haber ayudado —respondió Georgie y reemprendieron el recorrido hacia la estación.

 

Como en cada presentación frente a un público, Agus había estado concentrada en poner su alma en tocar la batería. No importaba si eran cinco personas o cincuenta en la audiencia, para ella no existía el mundo ajeno a eso. Y cuando el concierto acabó, su atención se centró en Georgie. Por tal motivo, cuando los gemelos se les acercaron con el júbilo escrito en la cara, no supo identificar a qué se debía.

—¿Hablaron con él? —preguntó Georgie.

—¿Con quién?

—¡Con el productor! —exclamó Bill. Estaba tan emocionado que daba saltitos, incapaz de permanecer en su posición—. ¡El que viene aquí de vez en cuando a buscar nuevos talentos!

Tom y Bill habían estado extasiados de tener la oportunidad que el local les había dado. Agus recordaba con vaguedad que Bill les había gritado que el señor cerca de la barra, con una cerveza y cara de aburrido, era su vía para firmar un contrato con alguna disquera.

—¿Y qué les ha dicho? —volvió a preguntar Georgie, obviamente contagiada por su felicidad.

—Que debe hablar con nuestros padres —respondió Tom—, ¡porque él puede volvernos grandes! Imaginen, tocar en arenas inmensas, frente a miles…

—¡Ser unas estrellas! —interrumpió Bill.

El parloteo de los gemelos sobre qué harían cuando alcanzaran el estatus de músicos internacionale,s no paró ni siquiera cuando se unieron a la mesa donde estaban Simone y Gordon. Entre los cuatro, los convencieron de que los dejaran hacer una pequeña celebración.

 

Agus le pidió hacer silencio a Georgie, aunque fue inútil cuando ingresaron a la casa con cuidado y un gran ladrido las delató enseguida.

—¡Bru! —dijo Georgie, saludando al perro que movía la cola lado a lado.

—Sssh.

—Sssh —hizo eco Georgie, riendo tontamente.

Quedaron quietas un par de minutos, pero nadie descendió a amonestarlas. Agus no quería despertar a sus padres; sabía que a ellos no les molestaría que hubiera traído a una “amiga” sin avisarles, pero que no estarían felices por la interrupción de su sueño y de que se hubiera retrasado tanto en la hora en la que habían quedado que regresaría.

Su primera parada fue en el baño. Sacó un cepillo nuevo de los que siempre había en el gabinete debajo del lavabo  y se cepillaron los dientes codo a codo, las risitas tontas de Georgie sin parar.

—La cabeza me da vueltas. ¿No tomé mucho, verdad? —preguntó cuando acabó de enjuagarse.

—Sí, no mucho —ironizó Agus, aunque sonrió. El motivo era más que válido, solo hacía falta recordar la expresión de Bill para realmente creer que podían dedicarse a la música a tiempo completo, que no era un deseo iluso de adolescentes.

—Wow, sigo sin creerlo.

—Igual yo —susurró Agus, saliendo al pasillo—. Haz silencio, creo que he escuchado un ruido en el cuarto de mis padres.

—Soy una tumba —susurró Georgie de vuelta.

Fueron sigilosas a la habitación y Agus prendió la luz. Bruno estaba echado a sus anchas en la cama, habiéndoseles adelantado y tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de forzarlo a que se fuera, pero (sabiendo mejor) supo que sería una tarea titánica para que la que estaba demasiado cansada.

—Tendremos compañía, por lo que veo —se resignó.

Georgie ya estaba sentada al lado del perro acariciándolo. Agus buscó en sus cajones algo que le pudiera servir a Georgie de pijama y le pasó un pantalón de franela y una camiseta holgada. Sin resquicio de pudor, Georgie se quitó la ropa y comenzó a ponerse lo que le había dado. Las mejillas de Agus, traicioneras por enésima vez, se encendieron y evitó a toda costa quedarse mirando a la otra chica, pero mucho no pudo hacer cuando notó que el espejo de su tocador la reflejaba.

Una cintura estrecha, un busto bonito, al que Agus no le quitó los ojos de encima, cambiándose ella misma su ropa con torpeza, hasta que Georgie reinició su tarea de acariciar a Bruno.

—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó Agus cuando estuvieron debajo de los cobertores.

Su cama era amplia, pero con Bruno a los pies y Georgie a otro costado, parecía más pequeña.

—Sí, gracias por acogerme —dijo Georgie.

Sin querer, la palabra se le clavó en el cerebro y la imagen de los pechos de Georgie volvió a resurgir. De pronto, sus mejillas no era lo único que sentía caliente. Y sabía que nadie podría culparla, tenía a una bella chica al lado, a escasos centímetros de distancia. La había visto desnuda y su deseo despuntaba fuera de su control. Advirtiendo que su respiración se hacía lenta y pesada, se sentó de golpe, buscando en la oscuridad con qué calzarse.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó Georgie con voz somnolienta.

—Necesito agua —soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Ah, yo también.

—Espérame, te la traeré —se apresuró a decir Agus, viendo cómo Georgie también se erguía.

—Na’, voy contigo.

El único que se quedó quieto fue Bruno, tal vez demasiado perezoso y adormecido para seguirlas. Bajaron las escaleras con cuidado y después de una trastabillada de Georgie en el segundo escalón, también agarradas de la mano. En la cocina, Agus encendió la luz y sirvió dos vasos de agua.

Una vez que Georgie acabó el suyo, le sonrió con satisfacción. —Buena manera de evitar una resaca horrorosa.

—Ajá…

—¿Sucede algo?

La leve borrachera de Georgie parecía haberse desvanecido y Agus negó con la cabeza. Dejó el vaso a la mitad en la mesa y estaba por enrumbarse de nuevo a su cuarto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

—¿Te molesta algo? —insistió Georgie.

—No.

—Uhm, entonces… —Callándose, Georgie la arrinconó contra la puerta y Agus dejó caer los párpados para el beso que no llegó—. Ahora sí te creo —susurró la chica contra su oreja.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Georgie estaba muy cerca. Ahí sí la besó, con intensidad, lengua, humedad y ansias. La pasta de dientes no se había deshecho de todo el olor a alcohol, sin embargo, a Agus no le importó. Este beso era un poco distinto a los que otros que habían intercambiado, tenía más propósito, más… contacto. Eso mismo, pensó mientras la mano de Georgie se colaba debajo de su camiseta para tocarle. Primero rozó su cintura, luego subió a su pecho izquierdo y lo estrujó sin fuerza. Era lo más lejos que jamás había llegado con alguna chica y un jadeo quedo se escapó de su boca.

El cuerpo le decía que quería más, así que emuló el acto de Georgie, también tocándola por debajo del pijama. Una piel suave, cremosa recibió su mano y sus dedos envolvieron un pezón duro, apretando. Se sentía húmeda, dispuesta a ir lejos sin interesarle que estuvieran en la cocina, que cualquiera de sus padres pudiera descubrirlas en una posición tan comprometedora.

La pierna de Georgie se puso entre las suyas, haciéndolas separar y empujó contra ella. Otro jadeo escapó y estaba por incluso hacer más ruido cuando un ladrido de Bruno las apartó con brusquedad, y por suerte, porque justo después de Bruno apareció la señora Schafer.

—¿No es demasiado tarde para…? —Se detuvo, viéndolas detenidamente a ambas. Agus tragó saliva.

—Esta es Georgie, mamá. Se le hizo tarde para ir a casa y la invité a pasar la noche. Disculpas por no avisar.

—Sabes que no necesitas pedir permiso, pero son casi las tres de la mañana. Es fin de semana, pero ambas deberían estar dormidas, señoritas.

—Sí, perdone el inconveniente, señora —dijo Georgie en voz baja.

Estuvieron en un silencio mortal hasta que llegaron de vuelta a la habitación, pero una vez que Bruno entró y cerraron la puerta, ambas estallaron en risas. Habían estado tan cerca de ser pilladas.

—Casi salgo del clóset de la peor manera —susurró Agus una vez que estuvieron acomodadas.

—¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado?

—Bien, supongo. Mi familia no es de mente cerrada… ¿y supongo que sospecha? —dijo dudando, luego liberó una risita. La sangre todavía le recorría con fuerza en las venas, inundándola de adrenalina—. No puedo creer lo que casi pasa.

—Sí… —Georgie se acercó un poco y le besó con ligereza. Luego se alejó y bostezó.

—Hasta mañana, Georgie.

—Hasta mañana. —Hizo una pausa y agregó—: Hasta mañana, Bruno.

Bruno no respondió, pero Agus sonrió y aunque le costó quedarse dormida, cuando lo consiguió, no volvió a mover músculo alguno hasta que fue hora de desayunar.

Un primer amor, una primera ilusión. Un sueño que parecía que se volvería realidad. Sabía que no podía pedir más. No era tan ingenua como para pensar que todo sería color de rosa, sin embargo, el futuro pintaba brillante y no pedía o quería más.


End file.
